


The Derek Drabbles

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles I'm writing as part of a character development exercise for a roleplay site on which I play Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

(1) Broken;

Derek hadn’t cried yet, didn’t know if he would. He thought he was in shock, but he didn’t care. His pack was gone, dead, _never coming back_ because he’d been stupid enough to fall in love with a pretty face. Kate’s betrayal hurt, but not as much as the fact that he had helped her kill his family, his pack. Their uncle Peter had already been moved to a hospital, but they hadn’t needed to ask about the others. Laura’s eyes had already told them their family’s fate. The pain in them had told Derek he could never tell her why.


	2. Hate

(2) Hate;

Derek didn’t know why he didn’t hate Peter. He knew that he should, he had every reason to hate him. Peter had _killed Laura,_ and he had done it without regret. There was no reason for Derek not to kill him a second time, but the Alpha couldn’t bring himself to do it. It didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hate his uncle. Dislike him? Yes, but he couldn’t hate him. Derek was always angry, and could summon hate, but not for Peter. Maybe it was because Derek had lost so many that he couldn’t hate his uncle.


	3. Beauty

(3) Beauty;

The first time Derek saw Paige, he thought she was beautiful. She didn’t have the kind of beauty that you saw in magazines, she was beautiful in a natural way. Derek thought the same about Kate the first time that he saw her, but she was beautiful in a different way to Paige. Paige’s beauty was soft and was just there, like snow in winter. Kate’s beauty was all angles, and Kate ensured that it burned brightly enough that no one could ignore its presence, just like a blazing fire. Maybe if Derek had noticed how different their beauty was, he would have seen how different they were too.


	4. Forest

(4) Forest;

The forest had always been a familiar area to Derek. His pack’s home was in the middle of one, and they had never feared venturing out into it. After all, who would attempt to harm a pack so big? He had always enjoyed running through the forest, always felt like he belonged there. Now though, the forest reminded him of a burned out home, his murdered pack and a sister ripped in two by their uncle. Derek’s memories gave him conflicting feelings about the forest, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t know if he belonged there anymore.


	5. Claws

(5) Claws;

The first time that Derek accidently hurt someone because of a transformation, he was seven. His mom let him hold his baby sister Cora for the first time, and he got so excited that his nails had changed and stabbed tiny little cuts into baby Cora’s side. She had screamed so loud that Derek had been hysterical, convinced he had nearly killed her. It was his uncle Peter that managed to calm him, by telling Derek that his “claws” hadn’t hurt her, just startled her and that the cuts were already done. 

And that was how Derek earned the nickname “Clawmiester”


	6. Fangs

(6) Fangs;

Vampire costumes were even worse than werewolf costumes, in Derek’s opinion. The fake blood, the capes and the fangs. The fangs were the worst. They were stupid and pointy and had no logical reason to be that big. Wouldn’t it hamper them from feeding? He really didn’t understand human customs sometimes. However, what he understood even less was why his mother had put a vampire costume (fangs and all) on three year Cora for the fancy dress party in the town hall. She looked ridiculous! Derek’s costume was miles better, because he had dressed up as his father for Halloween.


	7. Scream

(7) Scream;

Kate used to scream for him. When they were together, Derek thought it was because he was talented in bed, because he was good at sex. It partially was, but Derek knew it had been more than that. She had been screaming because she was enjoying herself, yes, but that wasn’t the only reason. He now knew she was enjoying toying with him, setting him up and planning to destroy him and his pack. Derek wasn’t a fan of screams now. If the person he was with was a screamer, he kissed them to shut them up. Derek wasn’t vocal.


	8. Memory

(8) Memory:  
Alphas could steal memories from others. They could not, however, remove memories from themselves, though Derek sometimes wished he could. Sometimes he wished that he could just forget all the bad memories. It was childish and illogical but he did. It would make getting up in the morning a little bit easier, and maybe then Derek’s small moments of happiness wouldn’t make him feel guilty afterwards, as they always did. His memories dragged him down every day, but there was nothing that Derek could do about it. So instead of allowing himself to be dragged down, he resigned himself to his fate.


	9. Haunted

Derek had picked his betas because they each had something that haunted them, something they wanted to escape. Boyd, haunted by the memory of his little sister. Erica, haunted by an illness that affected her entire life. Isaac, haunted by memories of a brother who cared too little and a father too free with his fists. He was aware that it was probably a predatory action, but the instinct to create, to build a pack was so strong and they had been so perfect. The ones with something to haunt them always made good werewolves. Jackson had been the exception, and would haunt Derek for a while too.


	10. passion

Derek had been passionate about basketball as a teenager. He had wanted to go on and become a professional player for about six months or so, until he realised the risk was too high. Playing sports in high school or college was alright, but going any further than that meant too much scrutiny. His family had been sad that his passion would never go any further than that, but Derek had understood. Things had to be sacrificed to keep the pack safe. Pack was everything, and Derek knew that without them, he would be nothing. Without a pack, a wolf had nothing to live for.


	11. Jealousy

(11) jealousy;  
Derek envied Scott sometimes. The nearly turned beta always seemed to know what the right thing to do was, whereas Derek struggled constantly to discover what it was. He had loyal friends who supported him, and he had a mother who loved him. Scott would never know how jealous Derek was of his life, would never understand why Derek always claimed that Scott had it easy. Jealousy was a sin, and Talia Hale had raised Derek not to be a jealous person, but Derek was sure that if his mother was alive then she would understand why he was full of envy.


	12. breathless

The first time Kate made Derek feel breathless, he was fifteen years old. She had driven them to the cinema in the next town over (since Derek couldn’t drive), brought him to McDonalds and then parked in the woods about ten miles from his house. He knew that she knew he liked her a lot, and he could smell that she was interested in him too. Despite all of this, the young beta was still surprised when she leant across her car console and kissed him. Derek felt she was laughing, but he ignored it. It was probably nerves, right?


	13. pain

Derek knew what pain felt like. In fact he knew what pain felt like so well that sometimes he wished he couldn’t feel anything at all. Losing his family had taught him that he couldn’t trust anyone, because all they would do was hurt him. Peter had awoken and caused more pain, he had lost Laura and hurt. And now Cora was back. And Derek… he was scared. He didn’t want to lose her too, he didn’t want her to die or leave or get hurt. He had lost so much of his family already, he didn’t want to lose her?


End file.
